


Afterglow [art]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nudity, bush?, like I don't know they're naked and cuddling GET INTO IT, postsex cuddling, titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: Regina and Emma being all postcoitally naked and cute and shit





	Afterglow [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysMerilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/gifts).

These two idiots staring into each other's eyes because they are saps.

Inspired by staring at my girlfriend, because I am also a sap. 

Thank you to Rhys for writing such a sexy emotional (and unexpected!) fic for this drawing! <3

Also, thank you so much to the sqsn mods! You work your asses off and you're all cute and your hair looks great today!! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the Afterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484656) by [RhysMerilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/pseuds/RhysMerilot)


End file.
